


Ch. 4 - I Love You

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Hanawell AU [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: A few weeks after Maxwell and Hana make it official, they hit another big milestone in their relationship, with Bertrand?





	Ch. 4 - I Love You

Maxwell and Hana slowly wake up, to the sun shining through the curtains in Maxwell’s bedroom. Hana is the first to wake up, rubbing her eyes, slowly stretching out her legs and arms. Maxwell lets out a small grunt, before remembering that he didn’t sleep alone last night. Hana’s pajama shirt is so soft against Maxwell’s chest, he can’t help but pull Hana closer to him.

“You’re so pretty in the morning, little blossom” Maxwell says, his voice still deep from sleep

Hana blushes a little, as she rolls over to kiss Maxwell.

“Good Morning, Mr. Beau… Oh!” Hana says, her eyes widening in surprise at how excited Maxwell is against her thigh.

“Oh, Hana. I’m so… so sorry, I can’t really, physically help it…” Maxwell stutters out the words

“Don’t be sorry” Hana says softly

She sits up, pulling her shirt off in one swift motion. Revealing smooth skin and small, but perky breasts.

“Little Blossom….what are you doing?” Maxwell says with a grin, his eyes now fully open

“Maxwell, be quiet please” Hana teases, as she lays back down

She lays down next to Maxwell, at first lifting and wiggling her hips, before laying back down on the bed, kicking her pants and underwear onto the floor. She lays on her side, propping herself up on her elbow,

“Let’s try this again, Good Morning Maxwell” Hana grins

Maxwell just lays there, staring at her. His excitement slightly noticeable under the blanket.

“Uh… Maxwell?” Hana says, waving her hand in front of his face

“You’re so gorgeous” Maxwell finally says, in one smooth sentence

He then nudges her back onto her back, as he leans in over her. He swings a leg in between hers, slowly moving so he is positioned in between both of them. He leans down to kiss her, closing the space between them, as he kisses her hungrily. Hana reaches up to Maxwell’s hips with her feet, slowly pushing his pants down his legs, before he kicks them onto the floor, with Hana’s pajamas.

“I still can’t believe how much I love you.” Maxwell whispers

As soon as he realizes what he’s said, he looks at Hana, his eyes wide with embarrassment. But Hana looks at him so softly, nothing but love in her eyes as well.

“Maxwell, you…” She begins

“No…Hana oh my god, just…” Maxwell says, slowly lifting himself off of her “Just ignore me.”

Hana smiles warmly, pulling him back down on top of her. He sheepishly kisses her chin, before she tilts his head to face her.

“Say it again” Hana says

“I love you” Maxwell says quietly

“I love you too, Maxwell Beaumont. So much.” Hana says sweetly

Maxwell breaks out into the biggest smile Hana has ever seen. He leans down, planting hungry kisses all over Hana’s neck and breasts, he reaches down in between her legs with one hand, a soft moan escaping her.

“How are you already so wet my little blossom?” Maxwell smiles

Hana ignores his question, instead pulling him down closer to her by his hips. She moves her hips, closer to him. As if giving him permission, she moves her hips closer to his excitement, allowing him to thrust right into her. He is slow and gentle at first, as small moans and ‘I love yous’ escape their lips. They begin to move against each other, picking up a little speed, when Bertrand walks past Maxwell’s bedroom.

“Dear God Maxwell! You have a door with a lock for a reason!” Bertrand says, slamming the door closed

“Also, Good Morning Lady Hana!” He says, before they hear him quickly walk away.

Hana freezes, blushing deeply as Maxwell stops for a moment to laugh.

“Do you want to stop, Lady Hana?” Maxwell smiles

“No” Hana says with a chuckle

“I’m so glad to hear you say that” Maxwell grins at her

He leans down again, thrusting into Hana. Faster this time, his kisses hungrier than ever, his thrusts sloppier and less controlled. After a few moments, Maxwell stuffs his hands into the mattress, clutching at the sheets, as he removes himself from Hana to spill himself all over the sheets. He leans back down, resting his head on Hana’s chest. Both of their breathing slowing down.

“Hana…did you finish?” Maxwell says, looking up at her

“Uh no. But its okay” Hana smiles softly

“No its not! Little blossom, I love you and I want you to feel good too” Maxwell says, as he nudges her to move over

Hana rolls over, back onto her back, on top of the blanket. Maxwell instantly climbing on top of her, one of his hands already in between her legs, soft moans escaping her as their lips meet once again. He begins to trail kisses down her jaw, reaching her neck almost instantly.

“We’re gonna be late to meet Savannah” Hana says, in between moans

“She has Bartie to keep her company…” Maxwell says, resuming his focus on Hana

“Maxwell!” Hana says, shoving him playfully

“Alright, but trust me little blossom. I’m kicking Bertrand out tonight, we will be resuming this when we get back” Maxwell says with a wink

He stands up, holding his hand out to Hana.

“We have to at least shower before we go” He says with a smirk

Hana rolls her eyes, before taking his hand and following him into the bathroom.

“You’re a complete dork, Maxwell Beaumont” Hana giggles

“But you love me” Maxwell says back, splashing her with water

“Yes I do” Hana coos at him


End file.
